<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetness of the storm by sp8cialAwareness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858847">Sweetness of the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8cialAwareness/pseuds/sp8cialAwareness'>sp8cialAwareness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Kissed Witches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic Realism, Miya Atsumu in Love, Soulmates but with a twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8cialAwareness/pseuds/sp8cialAwareness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he doesn’t really have a solid opinion on Beloved’s he never did. He settled on the ideas everyone told him but those ideas started prickling at his brain. </p><p>--</p><p>They say love hurts and beloved marks are no exception, navigating your emotions is no easy task, and the addition of love as decided by fate and magic certainly doesn't make it any easier.</p><p>Astumu's known about Beloved marks ever since he was a kid, admittedly, he envies the connections he sees around him, his parents, his grandparents and even his brother. </p><p>But who needs Beloved marks anyway, he’s happy with his own current long lasting relationship with Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Kissed Witches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetness of the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Side couples mentioned: Osasuna, Bokuaka, Kagehina (VERY briefly), Arankita(VERY briefly).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beloved</p><p>/bɪˈlʌvɪd,bɪˈlʌvd/</p><p>
  <em> adjective </em>
</p><p>adjective: beloved</p>
<ol>
<li>dearly loved.<br/>
"his beloved son"</li>
</ol><p>very popular with (a specified set of people).</p><p>"the stark council estates beloved of town planners in the 1960s"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> noun </em>
</p><p><em> Noun: </em> <b> <em>Beloved</em> </b></p>
<ol>
<li><em>The term used to describe the magical recognition of a strong platonic or romantic relationship, embodied by matching marks mixed with their initial source tattoo.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <b> <em>“Did you see those marks on their arm? I think they’re Beloveds.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu was in his 2nd year of middle school when the topic of finding a Beloved was first brought up in a public space.</p><p>“I bet my beloved’s gonna be super handsome!”</p><p>“So is mine, I bet we’re going to pass by each other in the train station and one look and bam! our marks mix!!”</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu were sitting at the corner of the class, eating their packed meals their mother had prepared for the day. The other students were clumped together at the other side.</p><p>In class before the break, their teacher had allocated their magic focused lesson into a theory instead of practical. She had touched on the various specialities each source had, that while your source was known for a typical type of magic you yourself may be better at something else.</p><p>Their teacher holds up a hand, suddenly a spark of electricity flies from it, containing itself as a little ball. The kids gasp. “As I am an electric-kissed,” She explains. “I would be associated with making electricity right?”</p><p>She clasps her hands together and pulls them apart, a bright rainbow spouts from her hands.</p><p>“But I’m actually better at illusions.” She winks, “So you should never judge someone by their source.”</p><p>After her demonstration the attention staves off, a few of the kids look away and start chatting amongst themselves.  A little annoyed, she then taps her finger on the desk.</p><p>“Beloveds,” She starts. “They’re a thing that can come up in your magical future as well!”</p><p>That caused an explosion of whispers she quickly had to shush.</p><p>When the bell had rung many of the others came together to talk about the idea of Beloveds. How’d they meet them and how when they met them they’d know immediately.</p><p>This pissed Atsumu off. His parents were Beloved’s, his grandparents were Beloved’s and they always reminded Atsumu that their relationship wasn’t some gift their magic decided, it was theirs and theirs alone. Though he’s not quite sure what they meant, he understood the basics.</p><p>“Are ya stupid or what, beloved marks aren’t found they’re made!” Atsumu calls out to them, Osamu doesn’t flinch.</p><p>The other kids immediately scowl at him.</p><p>“Shut Up Osamu what do you know!” </p><p>“That was Atsumu.”</p><p>“Don’t care!”</p><p>Atsumu huffs out a pissed growl and Osamu has to drag him back down to his seat before it gets messy.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid right now ‘Tsumu, It ain’t worth it.”</p><p>It only took Atsumu one look at Osamu to know he was feeling the same level of rage.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn’t think much of Beloveds until years later in his final year of highschool. He stayed up late to watch a foreign match overseas, seeing if he could find something to copy or make Osamu do during practice. Well, that was what he told himself. </p><p>Atsumu was, in reality, waiting on his brother who had texted him earlier to stay up so he didn’t get locked out of the house.</p><p>‘What the hell.’ Atsumu texted back. “Just stay at Suna’s or like teleport or some shit?.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Was all his brother sent and Atsumu knew he had to stay up.</p><p>So there he was on the couch, trying to convince himself that he was doing research that helped the team but his patience was waning and he was too tired to stay up any longer.</p><p><em> Fwoom </em>.</p><p>Atsumu jolts up, he hears the noise from down the corridor right next to the front door. Someone had gotten in.</p><p>There were wards in their house, Atsumu knew it because their parents made him and ‘Samu refresh them every other week. It was tedious but other than volleyball Atsumu found pride in how he would string the spell together, sewing it as if it were a typical thread. The wards were damn near perfect if it weren’t for the small gaps his own magic had. </p><p>Osamu had it a little worse but he was better at threading spells that helped dreams. </p><p>So Atsumu wonders how anyone but their family could get in, and worries if the small gaps he may have left would be his undoing. </p><p>He clicks his fingers together, casting a small light on his pointer, holding it up to illuminate the corridor.</p><p>There, by the soft flicker, he sees Osamu standing at the front door. His body was drenched, clothes soaked stuck to him like it was glue. </p><p>Of course Atsumu doesn’t give a shit about that.</p><p>“You could teleport in this entire time?” He almost yells in disbelief.  “You told me to stay up shithead!” </p><p>Osamu stares at him, his hair plastered to his forehead. “Shutup ‘Tsumu it’s important.”</p><p>“What’s so important you come home in hell hour and make yer amazing brother stay up so fuckin late.”</p><p>Osamu doesn’t answer, Atsumu takes it as a sign to continue his complaining.</p><p>“I was so convinced you’d be at Suna’s cuz yer always at Suna’s and-”</p><p>For a second he squints at Osamu, watching him move. His brother folds his right pants leg upwards and Atsumu’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Is that?” His eyes travelled, taking in what he was showing him. The dark jagged lines of Osamu’s mark, the one that almost mimicked Atsumu’s own except the colour was darker, crossed against a lighter mark he didn’t recognise. It tied itself into Osamu’s, as if it were wrapped around the contrasting colour.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>It takes less than 5 seconds for Atsumu to realise.</p><p>“Suna?” </p><p>His brother sounds quiet. “Yeah.” </p><p>“I-“ Osamu starts, then stops. There's an obvious shake to his body as he scratches at his arm. Atsumu is sure it isn’t from the rain still dripping down his clothes so he decides he wants to deck him.</p><p>“Are ya freaking out? why are you freaking out?” </p><p>There’s a sizzle that sparks from Osamu’s fist, his source mark shining softly in the dark.</p><p>“Because-“ Osamu’s hands fly to the air then back down. “Because shit. ‘Tsumu this is so,”</p><p><em> Final </em>. He didn’t say but Atsumu knew.</p><p>“We’re in <em> highschool </em>.” </p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows raise upward as he steps closer to his brother.</p><p>“Yeah and? It’s not like ya haven’t heard of Beloved’s showing up in highschool.” He tries to reassure him. It wasn’t a lie, just last week there were whispers about a pair of first years in their school who had matching Beloved marks.</p><p>“But what if-“</p><p>“Beloved’s aren’t final ‘Samu, it just shows you love him.”</p><p>Osamu stays quiet. The minutes of silence cause Atsumu’s brain to fracture. If Osamu didn’t feel better about that, then what else could he want?</p><p>“Do…” Atsumu starts out slow, piecing the words together in his brain the same time he’s speaking them, “...You want him to be your final?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>That makes Atsumu’s brain stop.</p><p>It’s quiet between them again with only the soft thumps of the heavy rain outside filling the silence. </p><p>He never thought of his brother as a romantic, never showed any signs of it. Atsumu was the one who loved romcoms, Osamu was the one who’d shut them off. It would take their mother to tell Osamu to sit down and watch to make him pay attention.</p><p>Even when he and Suna got together, if it weren’t for him being in the others proximity almost all the time, with their soft touches and quiet whispers that were easy to miss, you wouldn’t even think they were dating.</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to feel at the knowledge of Osamu wanting Suna this bad. He thinks it's gross actually but there’s gotta be some moments where he’s a ‘good’ brother.</p><p>“Then yer a shithead. He will be.”</p><p>Osamu punches his arm and Atsumu barks out a complaint about how he’s soiling the floor.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>At some point as he grows older, seeing all his friends find their beloved's. Atsumu decides maybe Beloved’s aren’t what he thinks they are.</p><p>Now he doesn’t really have a solid opinion on Beloved’s he never did. He settled on the ideas everyone told him but those ideas started prickling at his brain. </p><p>He re-evaluates on it one night scrolling through his phone in the dark, seeing flashes of photos of couples, landscapes and pets. Are Beloveds really what he believes? </p><p>He’s dated people, he’s fallen in love with many. He had one relationship where he swore he found a beloved, only for the mark to never come and break away. So Atsumu sets himself on believing that what his parents would say to him was bullshit, that maybe magic really had some part in influencing your beloved. That the idea that you had any say in it at all was a sham.</p><p>After all, Suna and Osamu’s sources matched each other, moon-kissed and dark-kissed. Their magical sources came hand in hand, it wouldn’t be a surprise to Atsumu if their sources told them subconsciously they were attracted to each other.</p><p>The idea of Atsumu being neither good enough or his magic being too out of sync for him to ever find someone, tacks into his brain. He shoves it down and goes back to bed.</p><p>Relationships don’t need to have Beloveds to confirm their love for each other. </p><p>It’d still be nice though.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Wednesday practice for the MSBY Black Jackals and Atsumu is having the time of his life setting for the monsters of his team. </p><p>There’s an ache in his bones that makes him feel alive. <em> Of course I got this far </em>, he thinks to himself with a smirk looking at the other pro’s around him. The tips of his fingers push upwards onto the ball, launching it into the air, aimed straight for Hinata on almost the other side of the court. </p><p>The shorter player jumps up and slams it as hard as he can. There’s a deafening echo that vibrates through the gym as the ball lands right on the painted line of the court. </p><p>Hinata cheers, running over to Atsumu. The two of them share a high five with bright smiles before Hinata runs off for the next person to spike Atsumu’s next set.</p><p>For a moment Atsumu catches another’s eye. Sakusa blinks at him with a straight face and Atsumu winks back.</p><p>Sakusa doesn’t react but Atsumu can see the hint of blush on the other’s ears.</p><p>He doesn’t know how it happened but he knows it happened fast. From a night where Sakusa and Atsumu watched a bad movie together because the rest of the team were busy with their S/O’s, to another where Sakusa asks Atsumu to move in. Atsumu has no clue when Sakusa fell for him but he remembers when he fell for Sakusa.</p><p>He recalls the lump in his throat one night after practice at the youth camp in their second year. Sakusa had already run off to the showers and must’ve forgotten something because Atsumu had caught him scuttling around, hair still soaked. Sakusa had barked a “Fuck off.” and Atsumu’s dumb teenage brain went “What if I fucked on though?” </p><p>To which he is very thankful he did not say out loud because he knows he has no idea what it means. Though the connotations still felt like they came through, but again, that was in Atsumu’s head. He wonders if the words had slipped out, would they be at the point they are now. In a good, fun and happy relationship.</p><p>Well Atsumu is having fun, he hopes Sakusa is.</p><p>The two of them aren’t public yet. Atsumu wanted to scream into the void once it had happened, and solidified, they were flirting weeks before the serious talk came through, but Sakusa urged Atsumu to keep quiet. As much as Atsumu was avoidant of other peoples worries, he knew his boyfriends boundaries and respected them. Much to many's surprise.</p><p>Much to Sakusa’s own probably, Atsumu would think but that’s what you do for the price of love.</p><p>In the inner crevice of Atsumu’s heart he’s already decided he’s in it with Sakusa for the long run.</p><p>Right now, everything is good, Atsumu feels good. The blonde whips his head around as another ball is thrown at him. He dips downward, ready to set to another team member before a sudden shock fills his body.</p><p>He feels his breath get knocked out of him and a seething pain burn through his thigh. Atsumu misses the set and he quietly swears before tumbling down on the gym floor. </p><p>“Holy shit Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto, who was the one getting ready to spike, yells out to him.</p><p>Atsumu has no idea what is happening. The pain is too much, he feels like he’s being pelted by a force that was never ending, constantly battering him.</p><p>Wait, was the pain on his left thigh? Shit. His mark.</p><p>Atsumu rips off the magical band meant to restrict their magic right off his knee. He clasps his hands over the jagged bright yellow lines and squeezes his eyes shut. He needs to focus his energy on it so it can hurt less, God’s please it needs to hurt less. </p><p>“C’mon light-kissed witches are good at healing right? make it fucking stop.” His own whisper to himself comes out hoarse and Atsumu takes it as a sign that this is not a good situation.</p><p>He sees his mark glow, he thinks his spell is working, he just needs a few more seconds and he’ll be right back up.</p><p>A sudden ‘Bam’ knocks Atsumu out of his focus, he wants to yell and scream at whoever it was because he was so close to stopping the pain. He raises his head, about to snarl before he sees another person on the ground on the court.</p><p>There lies Sakusa, face down, hands on the back of his neck, squirming on the floor and Atsumu feels his heart shatter.</p><p>Atsumu’s senses finally come back together. He’s sweating, his breath was heaving, and Bokuto's hand was on his back. He can hear the constant “Are you okay? Tsum-Tsum, are you okay?” clearly but he still doesn’t know how to respond. His head is screaming Sakusa, someone help Sakusa and his psyche is eased only slightly as he sees a few of them run to the other player.</p><p>He watches as Mein and Tomas pull Sakusa upwards, helping him to the bench. Another jolt goes through him and Atsumu keels over. It only lasts for a moment.</p><p>Atsumu allows himself to be tugged up, but with Bokuto and Barnes by his side. He would’ve been picked up completely if it weren’t for the fact that he assured them both he could still walk.</p><p>In fact he could not <em> properly </em> walk, but he could definitely still walk. Atsumu is almost dropped on the bench, his back leaning against the cool wall. His eyes look over to Sakusa who still had his hands on his neck. There’s a soft twinge of pain on his thigh again and Atsumu wonders if he could smack it to make it stop.</p><p>The pain was annoying but seeing Sakusa like this was worse. If it weren’t for the exhaustion seeping through Atsumu’s bones he’d try something, anything, for Sakusa to be upright and fine again. He watches as Sakusa still fidgets at his neck for a few minutes before his hands slip down. Exposing his mark to everyone. </p><p>Atsumu could hear Sakusa’s breath heaving as well, a bead of sweat flowing down from his hair to his neck, falling forward onto the ground below.</p><p>He can pinpoint something different on Sakusa’s neck but the observation lasts only a second before Hinata and Bokuto gasp.</p><p>“What.” Atsumu whips his head at them, voice flat and he can see at the corner of his eye Sakusa is looking up too.</p><p>“YOU’RE DATING?!” They both shout.</p><p>How do they? </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes go wide as he turns to Sakusa who does the same. He feels the numbing pain on his thigh again and it clicks in Atsumu’s head what’s going on.</p><p>His eyes dart to his thigh. Around Atsumu’s own mark were matching lines that presented another colour, a soft grey clashing with his bold yellow mark. Its width is smaller but shaped rounder, as if flowing.</p><p>He remembers kissing the same type of mark this morning in bed. </p><p>Atsumu moves closer to Sakusa, who proceeds to bend forward better for Atsumu to look. He knows what’s going on too. There on the back of Sakusa’s neck, where his mark lies, holds another just like Atsumu’s.  </p><p>“Woah congratulations!”  Shion claps his hands together like everyone else wasn’t staring at the two of them with their mouths agape.</p><p>“I think it’s safe to say the two of you would need to sit out practice for today.” Sakusa and Atsumu turn to Coach Foster who steps into their line of sight. </p><p>“And the next week most likely.” </p><p>The both of them turn to each other, faces twist in confusion and disbelief. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Promise, the two of you will be thankful you have the week off.” Foster nods.</p><p>The two of them don’t know if they should be worried seeing the rest of their teammates, who they know have marks of their own, nodding sagely to Coach Foster’s words.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Mein had called them a cab to which the two of them deeply appreciated. On the ride home Atsumu observes how his pain comes and goes, but Sakusa was groaning every few minutes.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Their driver asks the two of them.</p><p>With Sakusa giving him a look, his face covered with his mask and sweat dropping from his face. Atsumu knows he needs to answer. “Yeah he’ll be fine. Beloved marks and all you know?”</p><p>“Oh! Congratulations.”</p><p>Right, yeah, congratulations. The blonde takes Sakusa’s hand in his and he sees Sakusa’s eyes close for the rest of the ride, eyebrows still pinched. Once the car stops at the front of their apartment complex he reasons with the driver that they’d be okay. He moves over to the other side at the door Sakusa was closest and hooks an arm underneath him, helping him get out.</p><p>Walking into their apartment, the two of them slip off their shoes and Atsumu quickly sits Sakusa on the couch. He grabs a glass and fills it with water and hands it over to Sakusa who drinks the liquid slowly.  </p><p>“Does it still hurt?” </p><p>“Yeah.” His voice is hoarse.</p><p>Atsumu has no idea what’s happening once again and it’s freaking him out. It was obvious his lover was in pain but could it last this long? </p><p>“What does it feel like?” </p><p>“Burning.” Is all Sakusa says, he sets the glass down onto their coffee table and places a hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>Atsumu has to find a way to help with this, he could try healing magic again but he knows he’s too tired to try. He shakes his head then gets up from the couch again, Sakusa watches him limp awkwardly over to the fridge, pulling out an ice pack and coming back over. </p><p>“I don’t know what else to do.” Atsumu admits out loud.</p><p>He feels the phone in his pocket buzz with a notification and he opens it to see Hinata sending him a ‘take care’ sticker. </p><p>“You could Google.” Sakusa mutters and Atsumu’s eyes widen.</p><p>Google, right yes. That could definitely help. Atsumu taps in the words ‘burning beloved mark’ and hopes those keywords were enough to find an answer. He gets results, scrolls through many, then taps a yahoo answers question that starts with “My Beloved mark showed up and it burns like a motherfucker, is this normal?”</p><p>There, a very descriptive answer was provided and Atsumu skims it thoroughly. </p><p>
  <em> ‘It is actually! Especially if the person you’re connected to is some sort of heat-sourced element, e.g. fire, light, sun. Essentially when a beloved mark is imprinted the mark that follows emulates the feeling of the source. So like if you have someone who is a water-kissed the feeling of the mark feels like tidal waves crashing into your body, the pressure almost drowning.’ </em>
</p><p>“Shit, Omi. Google’s sayin’ I’m burning you.” </p><p>“You’re fucking what.” </p><p>“Wait let me.” Atsumu lays the ice pack on the couch, easing Sakusa to rest the back of his neck there. Then he goes back to reading.</p><p>
  <em> ‘But! The pain lasts depending on the source, so sometimes the pain only comes and goes but if you’re being burnt and your beloved is either any of the heat-kissed esp sun or light-kissed you’d be feeling it for the rest of the day most likely!’ </em>
</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry omi.” </p><p>“What?” Sakusa’s eye twitches. “What are you sorry for?” </p><p>Atsumu gives the phone to Sakusa and winces hearing the soft sizzle of the ice pack meeting the marks behind Sakusa’s neck. He watches as Sakusa reads and holds his breath.</p><p>“Look Omi I can-”</p><p>“Again, what are you sorry for, not like it’s your fault you’re a light kissed.” </p><p>With that Atsumu nods, he still has no idea what to do, so he waits for Sakusa to say something. His boyfriend struggles with keeping himself off of the ice pack but he reaches over to Atsumu, grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Can you just- get the ice cream from the fridge and stay.”</p><p>Atsumu leans forward, kissing his forehead.</p><p>“I can do that.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The morning after, Atsumu drags himself out of the bed once the 6 am alarm hits. He almost slaps his phone to stop, maneuvering himself above Sakusa to not disrupt his sleep. </p><p>There’s an itch that bites at Atsumu’s brain. He recognises the feeling as something that came and went, especially when he feels like he’s forgotten something. Except he knows what he’s forgotten and what he’s not doing but he can’t change that because Coach Foster told them both to take a week off.</p><p>So like any other rest day he’s going to make his special pancakes that he knows Sakusa likes.</p><p>Atsumu rubs at his eyes entering the kitchen and starts to get to work. He flicks his hand upward, reaching to levitate a spatula out of the drawer. He comes as close as opening the drawer before his magic fails him and the spatula falls.</p><p>“What.” He stares at the spatula from across the kitchen. Atsumu’s magic wasn’t something flashy, but it was strong, and levitating a simple utensil was only a struggle for an 8 year old. </p><p>“What.” Atsumu stumbles back from the sudden other voice.</p><p>“Jesus christ Omi!” He grabs at his chest, tightening his grip dramatically. He looks at his boyfriend who stands there, slumped forward, hands in his pajama pants pockets. </p><p>“Why are you just staring at the spatula.” </p><p>Atsumu motions over to the spatula then to him.</p><p>“Cuz it’s not. It’s not.” He tries to lift it again, the spatula holds itself upwards for a second before falling back down.</p><p>“What.” </p><p>“Yeah <em> exactly </em>. What.” </p><p>Sakusa holds his own hand out, he tries this time. Atsumu watches as the spatula lifts itself for another few seconds before falling down again.</p><p>“Huh.” It came out softer than Atsumu expected. In reality the blonde’s brain was going haywire, Sakusa (in the magical sense) was the stronger out of the both of them, as much as Atsumu hates to admit. While he focused on astronomy in university he remembers Sakusa admitting to picking out practical magic electives that allowed him to strengthen his magical grasp.</p><p>So seeing him struggle to pick up the spatula was even more worrying than Atsumu having trouble himself.</p><p>“Ya know Omi if we keep doing this I think we’re going to dent the poor thing.”</p><p>Sakusa shoots him a glare. Atsumu raises his hands up.</p><p>“When did your magic start not working.” His boyfriend questions him and Atsumu shoots back a raised eyebrow and a “<em> What </em>?”</p><p>“This morning. My magic was fine yesterday.” </p><p>“But at what point yesterday.” Sakusa’s tone was starting to get accusatory.</p><p>“Omi I’ll have you know, before practice I was workin on those crystals that were meant to absorb light and wind better than those cheap energy emulation knockoffs it went great.” He wasn’t lying, it did turn out great. Just by being exposed to its sources for 30 minutes led the crystals to re-energise Atsumu better than those fakes, Sakusa had yet to test his out.</p><p>“And I was watering the plants.” With a mini raincloud he summoned in their apartment, Atsumu remembers. Sakusa had a whole system when it came to watering their plants and had always vouched for weather emulation. He would strictly direct where the cloud could go, where it could start raining and when it should stop. </p><p>So both of them were fine yesterday.</p><p>“Then when.”</p><p>This doesn’t even touch the fact that both of them would have more than enough magic in their system to do anything they could think of. Their bedroom window was open and there was a strong breeze, so Sakusa got what he needed. While Atsumu inherently absorbed light like it was second nature.</p><p>“Let’s just make the batter the good ol fashioned way. No use worrying now.”</p><p>And so they did, with a few collisions here and there. Atsumu knew the recipe off by heart, it was just basic pancakes after all, the only special part about them was that Atsumu used his own magic to add some flavour.</p><p>Sakusa walks away from Atsumu to grab something from the fridge. The blonde eyes the mix of marks on his lover's neck. <em> Why us? Why now? </em> He can’t help but think. A hand skims over his own marks on his thigh and he feels a quiet spark. </p><p>Once the batter is done, Atsumu turns on the stove, preparing the pan and sets it on top of the fire. He hates the fact he needs to do everything manually while he cooks, letting everything fly up into the air, doing multiple things at once, was as easy as breathing.</p><p>Atsumu wonders if their magic not working could be connected to their marks showing up.</p><p>The worst thing about Beloved marks is that even if they’re talked about all the time, no one actually touches on what happens after you get a mark. The only thing Atsumu has seen were movies in which Beloved’s break apart and come back together again and they just <em> knew </em> the mark was coming back. That isn’t enough.</p><p>Atsumu has questions and he needs answers. Who could he even talk to? Hinata? Hell no, especially not when he had that whole crush thing that was burnt to dust because he saw how he looked at Kageyama. Kita maybe? He had the most common sense out of everyone he knew but once again the whole ‘had a crush’ situation breaks Atsumu’s tracks. Right, also Aran might knock his head in too. </p><p>Bokuto maybe, big maybe. As far as he knew him and Akaashi were two of a pair with all the talking Bokuto does about his Beloved. That’d be dumb though wouldn’t it? ‘Oh heeey Bokkun do these things connect even though it makes no sense?’ That’s dumb. </p><p>Who does Atsumu know well enough, can or has to deal with him at awful times like these where he needs answers and he’d give them no matter how stupid the question. Then it clicks in his brain.</p><p>“I need to… make a call.”</p><p>Sakusa gives him a look, even from the shock earlier his eyes were still very tired. He nods though, accepting responsibility for the pancakes.</p><p>Atsumu fumbles for his phone that he left charging in the bedroom. He doesn’t even need to scroll down his contacts list because he called Osamu the other day about getting free Onigiri. </p><p>He taps the call button and places the phone by his ear.</p><p>Osamu would know what’s going on. While they didn’t go public, his brother had picked up the signs quicker than most. Of course he did, he’s known Atsumu his entire life. So when Osamu cornered him one day at Onigiri Miya, he was less than surprised. </p><p>
  <em> “Are you and Sakusa fucking?” Osamu asks him like they were talking about the weather.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Atsumu stops munching on the fresh food he was given. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah but there’s more to that.” It comes off as more of a mutter. </em>
</p><p><em> “Gross. I don’t need to know.” </em>and that was that.</p><p>There’s only a few minutes of ringing and a grumpy Osamu answers with a grunt.</p><p>“Samu. I need help.” Atsumu spits out. </p><p>“The fuck do you need it is 6 am.”</p><p>“As if you weren’t up already.”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s too early to deal with ya.”</p><p>Atsumu paces around the bedroom, feet shuffling ever so slightly and hand tapping the mark on his thigh.</p><p>“Okay so anyway, Me and Omi right, hottest couple ever.” He eases the phone’s mic more towards his mouth. </p><p>“I disagree because I’m with Rin but continue.”</p><p>Atsumu mutters a ‘pssh’ before he speaks again, “So about a day ago, ourbelovedmarksshowedup.” </p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Atsumu groans. “I don’t want to say it again.”</p><p>“Well then shit ‘Tsumu I can’t help because I couldn’t tell what yer talking about.” </p><p>“So maybe me and Sakusa are beloved’s and now my magic doesn’t work. Are there any connections to that ‘cuz it was fine right before it.”</p><p>There’s an audible sigh on the other end.</p><p>“Why are you sighing?” Atsumu’s only a little bit offended by it. He knows Osamu doesn’t particularly <em> like </em> Sakusa but he didn’t think it was outright hatred.</p><p>“When Beloved marks show up it normally takes a few days, a week at least.” </p><p>“It’s a whole fuckin’ process?” Atsumu barks out, astounded. </p><p>“Yeah idiot, why do you think I was drenched when I got home that night Rin’s mark ended up on my thigh.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>Osamu sighs. “I normally teleported straight home right? Right from Rin’s right?” He’s talking slow, like Atsumu’s a five year old. In this case he might be because it’s been literally years and Atsumu only ever remembers seeing the marks on Osamu’s thigh. </p><p>“But I couldn't. I had to teleport from about a street over by our house.”</p><p>It finally dawns on Atsumu. “‘Cuz yer magic got wack.” </p><p>“‘Cuz my magic got wack.” Osamu confirms. </p><p>He walks out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen. He briefly sees Sakusa manning the stove, a soft sizzle indicating he started making pancakes. Atsumu then places his focus back to his phone.</p><p>“That doesn’t explain why you didn’t have an umbrella.”</p><p>The phone goes silent.  </p><p>“I’m going to throttle you.”</p><p>“Ya can’t do that. We made a code when we were kids that if our magic was wack we wouldn’t fight.” </p><p>Atsumu looks up and Sakusa’s staring at him like he’s insane.</p><p>“Right okay, thanks ‘Samu, say hi to Suna for me or something.”</p><p>Atsumu almost laughs hearing a far away ‘fuck you it’s too early dipshit’ through the phone, recognising Suna’s voice. He hangs up then moves over to Sakusa properly, a pile of pancakes stacked on top of the plate right by the stove. </p><p>“Wow you got to work.” </p><p>“Yeah, because you got distracted. So what’s the deal?”</p><p>“Apparently it’s a whole process.” Atsumu settles his chin on top of Sakusa’s shoulder. “Takes about a week.” </p><p>Sakusa flips the pancake like it was second nature. He hums out affirmation, taking in the information Atsumu provides. </p><p>“So that’s why coach gave us a week off.”</p><p>“Yeah more or less.” Atsumu huffs, “But a lack of magic shouldn’t have kept us from training.”</p><p>Sakusa picks at a smaller pancake at the bottom of the pile with a fork set by the plate. He holds it up, almost shoving it onto Atsumu’s face.</p><p>“Maybe there are other reasons.”</p><p>Atsumu chomps on it and lets out a noise of appreciation.</p><p>“I think our magics gonna stay like this, so no special pancakes from me.”</p><p>“Great, they were shit anyway.”</p><p>“Well fuck you then.”</p><p>Sakusa clicks off the stove, placing the final pancake onto the stack. Atsumu steps back as Sakusa turns to him. He still looked tired, but a little more awake than he was before Atsumu ran off to call Osamu. The blonde cups Sakusa’s face in his hands, slightly squishing his cheeks.</p><p>“Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu leans forward and Sakusa meets him halfway. The kiss was chaste and quick but it was enough for a morning pick me up. Atsumu loves the bubbly feeling Sakusa gives him when they’re like this.</p><p>“So pancake time?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wakes up the 3rd day feeling like a truck hit him and left him to die at the side of the road. Except his body doesn’t ache. There’s just something at the back of his brain that feels hollow. He wants to shove his head right back into the pillow, fall back asleep cuddling with his boyfriend, but when he reaches for the warm body next to him he’s met with empty sheets. Atsumu sits himself up properly, and scans the room for any signs of Sakusa. </p><p>“Omi?” He calls out, drowsy, the empty feeling picking at him. </p><p>Atsumu climbs out of bed, adjusting the sheets so they were back in order. Sakusa eased him into the habit a few weeks after Atsumu had first moved in. The blonde opens the door to their bedroom and stops in his tracks.</p><p>Sakusa stands in front of it, almost about to reach for the door knob itself.</p><p>“Where were ya?” The words stumble out from Atsumu’s mouth. </p><p>“Good morning to you too. I was just getting ready.” Atsumu can see that. Sakusa was dressed neatly, a beige coat, a black shirt, dress pants and a scarf around his neck. God he looked good.</p><p>“To go… where?” Last he knew they weren’t doing anything but lounge around all day like most of how their week had been.</p><p>“Akaashi and I made plans. You can come if you want.” </p><p>Wait.</p><p>“Yer friends?” </p><p>“We talk plants.” Sakusa speaks and Atsumu nods. Right, because Akaashi is a nature-kissed witch. Bokuto’s sent enough pictures of them in their apartment for the rest of the team to tell how much plants meant to Akaashi and Bo. It was cute. That and the twist of a fern that followed the whisp of Bokuto’s star-kissed mark indicated what Akaashi was to anyone who had eyes.</p><p>“Like just plants?”</p><p>“Not just plants. Plants are where it started though.” </p><p>Atsumu considers the idea of tagging along. In reality he has nothing better to do, he could bother Osamu at work but that leaves him with either Samu kicking him out because he's being annoying or him stuffing himself to the point of a food coma. Which is not that appealing right now considering the circumstances.</p><p>“What are ya doing?” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The two of them enter a quaint cafe that sits in the corner of a few other shops. It’s easy to miss if you didn’t know it was there. Atsumu slips his hand into the sleeve of his jacket, pushing the door open by the knob with his sleeve coating his hand. Sakusa follows him in quietly, then takes the lead, guiding Atsumu to the back corner of the cafe. </p><p>There Akaashi already sits, watching people pass by the open window. Sakusa slips into the seats across, pushing himself closer to the window and Atsumu slides by him. Akaashi turns to them both, he greets them with a nod and a smile.</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t have a staple idea of Akaashi, only knows him offhandedly from Bokuto’s constant ramblings about him. This makes this meeting all the more worse, he has no idea what to say or do. The only thing that keeps him from knocking himself off of a mental cliff is knowing that this is Bokuto’s Beloved, this guy willingly, openly adores, takes care of and deals with a guy like Bokuto. He must have a level of patience that lasts a lifetime. </p><p>So anything he says or does, even if it seems shitty won’t put him off. Doesn’t mean Atsumu has an idea how to insert himself into the conversation though.</p><p>He’s now left watching Sakusa and Akaashi have a back and forth about whatever. The conversation does start off with plants, Sakusa asking what type of soil to get for their new peace lily they had bought the other day. Akaashi answered back with soft excitement. Then it derails to books, what was new, what was old. Had Sakusa read this one specific book Akaashi found in his highschool library in his first year. Sakusa had. </p><p>Atsumu whisks his hand forward, trying to pick up a hanging menu from the other corner of the cafe with a magical grip. The menu lasts 5 seconds in the air before dropping onto the floor with a flap. </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>Akaashi and Sakusa stop their conversation to look at Atsumu. </p><p>“Atsumu. What in the-“</p><p>“Geez yeah, quiet.” Atsumu waves to the waitress who was about to pick up the menu a ‘quick don’t worry’. He slides out of the booth, hands stuffed into his pockets, slinking over to the menu on the floor and picking it up. Other customers are staring at him, their looks pierce into Atsumu’s back. Hell, when has he ever cared about what other people think?</p><p>He tries to not think of the fanmeet those few years ago, they were his fans, not rando’s. Though he can’t deny that flubbing a simple item levitation spell in public chipped at his ego a little bit.</p><p>Atsumu makes his way back into the booth with the menu, flicking through what the cafe provides, ignoring Sakusa’s blatant glare.</p><p>“Why did you try that.”</p><p>“‘Cuz I thought I could, spare me the judgey shit Omi as if you didn’t try to do that forcefield thing with ya hands only for it to-”</p><p>“-Congratulations, a Beloved mark is a big deal.” Akaashi pierces into their conversation like it’s nothing. </p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa turn to look at him incredulously. Akaashi still sat there with a soft smile on his face and Atsumu couldn’t help but wonder what kind of human being he was. </p><p>“You’ve heard?” Sakusa speaks up. </p><p>“Koutarou more or less barrelled home excitedly chatting about it.”</p><p>The same waitress from earlier moves to right next to them, she places a drink in front of Akaashi. Akaashi nods a thank you as she walks away. He picks up the drink and blows, the heat leaving it almost immediately. </p><p>“How many days has it been?” Akaashi asks. </p><p>“Three.” Sakusa provides.</p><p>“Ah, so have you met the strange feeling of being empty yet?”</p><p>Atsumu perks up at that, he looks at Akaashi then to Sakusa. </p><p>“I’ve been feelin it.” Atsumu starts, “Have you?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if it was just me.” Sakusa mumbles. The blonde then moves his hand underneath the table to meet Sakusa’s, his pinky scraping the others palm.</p><p>“Well yes, it’s a normal benchmark within the process.”</p><p>The pair look at Akaashi quizzically. Atsumu hopes their lack of experience in this department was as obvious as a neon sign in a dark alley.</p><p>“I don’t know how to explain it properly.” Akaashi starts,“Every person I’ve met who has a Beloved mark doesn't know how to either.”</p><p>He spreads his palms upwards, laying the backside onto the table. Suddenly images spark from his hands and over Akaashi’s head. </p><p>“Me and Koutarou settled on the idea that we’re like ice cream.” An illustration of a silhouette of a person pops over Akaashi, a soft green glow surrounding it.</p><p>“A piece of one person is being scooped up, cleared out, for a piece of the other person to join them.” The images follow what he describes, Atsumu doesn’t stop himself from making a face at the idea of something being scooped out of him. Sakusa elbows him in the stomach. </p><p>Akaashi doesn’t even flinch and continues with his explanation.</p><p>“Essentially having a beloved mark leads you to feel your partner's feelings no matter the vicinity. It works like a scale, when you’re far away the feelings are mute unless the other person feels things intensely.”</p><p>Something pops into Atsumu’s brain, not a sense of feeling but a moment of realisation. He looks over to Sakusa who raises an eyebrow at him, before he too realises what his boyfriend’s thinking. Atsumu then turns back to Akaashi and opens his mouth.</p><p>“So since you’re Beloved is Bo-”</p><p>“Yes I feel what Kou is feeling almost constantly. No, I do not mind it.” How Akaashi answers is like reflex and that just makes Atsumu even more scared. Well less scared and more generally intimidated. </p><p>“Then the other way, you feel more when the other person is closer to you.”</p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa both nod. </p><p>“Right now though, you’ll still be feeling empty until one day you wake up and it feels like there’s something else that’s a part of you.”</p><p>Atsumu nods again but slowly, his brain catches up to him. This is a lot, this is a whole lot that he didn’t expect would come out of it. He has to stop himself from scratching at his arms, to satisfy the aching itch that his body feels. Is it the emptiness, Atsumu wonders, or is it the fact he’s actually kind of excited to feel what Sakusa feels.</p><p>Though that presents another set of problems that include the fact that both of them would be vulnerable. It wouldn’t just be him feeling Sakusa, it’d be Sakusa feeling him as well.  The only time that could be a problem for him is really… never. Sakusa could read him like a book much to Atsumu’s own chagrin. </p><p>
  <em> “You’re a drama queen.” Sakusa had told him that one time Atsumu got sulky about how he looked into how he saw Ushijima too much. It felt like he was being caught red handed, because he was doing very well keeping quiet.  </em>
</p><p>God maybe it’s just the whole level of intimacy it would bring-</p><p>Everything stops for him in a single moment when he feels Sakusa rubbing his knuckles with his thumb under the cafe table. His boyfriend gives him a quick side eye before his gaze turns back to Akaashi. <em> Get out of your head </em>, that look had said. Atsumu lets out a small laugh. </p><p>“Is something the matter Atsumu-san?”</p><p>“Ah, no I think I’m just thirsty. What do you guys recommend?”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa exit the cafe and meet a heavy layer of rain, the problem is neither of them have an umbrella. The weather earlier was okay but when they started seeing the droplets come down to the cafe window the two of them knew they were fucked.</p><p>Normally the either of them would use their magic to evade the water, stopping it right on their heads like their own magical umbrellas, but as the situation calls for it, they can’t do that. Atsumu wonders if they could take a chance, Sakusa hadn’t tried using his magic today but betting on how Atsumu’s own was earlier they’d end up getting soaked standing in the middle of the street.</p><p>Then more people who’s magic was working perfectly fine would be staring at them.</p><p>Inside Akaashi had looked apologetic because he didn’t have an umbrella either. He would have helped them but he promised Bokuto they’d eat at that cafe after practice. </p><p>So the two of them scuttle over to a shop that sat by the cafe and bought a big umbrella they could share on their own. It was sort of romantic, it reminded Atsumu of those Kdrama’s his mum would urge him to watch that he ended up viewing with Omi. The two of them had fun picking at the absolutely insane plotlines and unrealistic situations.</p><p>On the way back home, Atsumu shuffles even closer to Sakusa as they walk. Sakusa raises the umbrella just a bit higher so that neither of them or their coats would get even the tiniest bit soaked. </p><p>“You know Omi. When this whole thing settles, Sex is definitely going to be amazing.” </p><p>Atsumu swears as he feels a swift kick to his ankle and almost trips outside of the umbrella's cover.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>On the 5th day of their break week Atsumu still feels sort of empty, so he assumes the whole process isn’t done yet. He’s laying on their couch, spread across it, volleyball monthly magazine in hand. </p><p>Sakusa has been pacing around the apartment for close to 30 minutes now and at first Atsumu didn’t want to ask but as he reaches a point where it’s starting to worry him he stops his boyfriend midway by grabbing onto his sleeve.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Motoya is coming over.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Wait.</p><p>Like that explains anything. Last Atsumu checked Komori and Sakusa were like two peas in a pod, best friend cousins who knew each other too well it was almost like him and Osamu.</p><p>“And you’re walking around worried because?”</p><p>“I’m not worried.” At the back of Atsumu’s brain he feels a twinge of anxiety pass through him momentarily, those feelings were not his own. He stops himself from looking into it any further and continues tugging at Sakusa’s sleeve.</p><p>“Alright okay Mr. Not worried, come over here and we can use the rest of that energy built up.”</p><p>“Atsumu.”</p><p>“What? Don’t be so dirty minded Omi-Omi. I mean cuddle time.”</p><p>Sakusa smacks Atsumu’s shoulder lightly and Atsumu laughs. The raven then reaches a leg over Atsumu, straddling his boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Sakusa then curls into Atsumu, maneuvering underneath the magazine he was holding and nuzzles into Atsumu’s neck. This type of skinship wouldn’t be happening in the beginning of their relationship, it also helps that the both of them had showered earlier. Atsumu holds back a content laugh and instead plays with Sakusa’s hair.</p><p>They don’t know how long they stay like that, maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour or two. Apparently Komori had never specified when he was coming over to Sakusa just that he was coming. That must’ve caused the nervous pacing, Atsumu notes to himself. Sequiential knocks on their door pulls the two of them apart. </p><p>Atsumu groans as Sakusa mutters something under his breath, walking over to the front door and tugging it open. </p><p>Komori Motoya almost slams himself into the apartment. Instead he steps inside with as much grit as he could muster and takes about 3 minutes of silence before saying words Atsumu knew he’d think but not say.</p><p>“Kiyoomi you’re dating fucking <em> Atsumu </em>?”</p><p>“Rude.” Calls out Atsumu, still sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Not sorry.” Wait, what stance does he have to be a prick to Atsumu? He's been hanging with Suna too much, Atsumu thinks to himself. Or wait this might be the protective cousin thing.</p><p>“You didn’t even tell me! I had to learn this from Suna!” Komori almost flails in his spot. </p><p>“How are you surprised, I told you Atsumu was moving in” Sakusa glares at Komori but this doesn’t phase his cousin.</p><p>“Yeah I thought it was weird but I didn’t bet it was anything else.”</p><p>“You’re being heternormative with that thinking.”</p><p>“You’re being homophobic for thinking I’m being heteronormative with that thinking!”</p><p>To Atsumu, this is the strangest back and forth alive. Sure he and Osamu have roundabout arguments but seeing this with Sakusa and Komori allows him to reevaluate the things he should fight with his brother about.</p><p>“And you’re beloved’s too? what! what!”</p><p>“Calm down, I’ll make tea.” Sakusa walks towards their kitchen to turn on the kettle.</p><p>“Green please!” Komori calls out, sitting on the floor by the coffee table.  “Sorry, hey Atsumu.” </p><p>“Rude.” Atsumu answers in a deadpan tone and Komori laughs.</p><p>“Sorry, guess I’m just overwhelmed.” Komori waves an apologetic hand to him and Atsumu adjusts himself on the couch. “The two of you are so different you know?”</p><p>“I guess. So did you come over here to yell?” Atsumu leans forward to reach Komori.</p><p>“More or less.” He holds up a thumb.</p><p>The rest of Komori’s time there was spent with Sakusa and him bickering in tiny ways, their taste in tea, about a show Atsumu had shown Sakusa wasn’t as good as he’d thought it’d be. Ouch. Then Komori agreed that it really wasn’t in good taste, double ouch. Komori was really a quiet nightmare hidden by a tiny daydream. What else does Atsumu expect from Sakusa’s favourite cousin.</p><p>“Sakusa I’m happy you found someone you’ve given your all too and I’m even happier that person is willing to do the same.” Komori speaks with a bright smile, taking a sip of the hot tea.</p><p>Atsumu looks at Komori like he’d grown a second head. “What do you mean? Ain’t Beloved marks made from magic.” </p><p>Sakusa fidgets in his place across Komori by the coffee table.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Your magic isn’t the one that decided any of this should happen.” Komori’s eyes darted to Sakusa, who was then sitting quietly. Something starts to feel heavy in Atsumu’s chest.</p><p>“Guys seriously? It isn’t like in movies where people see each other for a week and suddenly they get a beloved mark. It’s seeing each other for a period of time and realising. ‘Yeah, this is the one.’”</p><p>Sakusa goes red and if it weren’t for the fact this was a serious conversation, Atsumu would bite at his cheek for looking like a tomato.</p><p>The heaviness reveals itself to be the weight of being each other's ‘Beloved’ that starts to sink in Atsumu’s chest. The finality hangs above him and he doesn’t know if he’s scared or thankful.</p><p>“How do you even know all that.” </p><p>“Oh you know.” Komori pulls up his shirt just a little bit, revealing two twisted marks on his stomach. Atsumu looks over at Sakusa and almost barks out a laugh at how his face twists into something very pissed.</p><p>“You were <em> just </em> complaining about how I never told you about Atsumu.” Sakusa hisses out and Komori realises what he’s done. </p><p>“You never asked!” He shuffles backwards.</p><p>“You never asked about this either.” Sakusa points at the back of his neck. </p><p>“I mean it’s not like I think it’s dumb I think it’s cute!”</p><p>“Alright.” Sakusa gets up from his spot. “Out, get out.” he bats at Komori, pushing him out of their apartment. </p><p>“Sakusa don’t get overwhelmed by this!”</p><p>“Stop.” </p><p>Atsumu blocks out the rest of their arguing as Komori actually leaves and calls out a quick goodbye. The blonde knows he had said a goodbye back but the action never registers in his brain. Atsumu settles himself across the couch, lying down now. He thinks about what Komori had said to them about Beloved’s. </p><p>He gets it now. </p><p>Having someone as a Beloved is a quiet trust you place into the air. It’s like when in a game, a spiker trusts Atsumu to be there already, to hand him the ball, to give it his all and they would do the same. Except now it is just him and Sakusa, no one else.</p><p>That was always the case though, wasn’t it?</p><p>Their relationship had always felt like that, the constant push and pull of Atsumu to Sakusa. The testing waters on their first time, the way Atsumu had always softly given Sakusa his all in quiet touches of reassurance. How Sakusa would give it back in ways of affirmation only Sakusa would give.</p><p>The washing of each other's hair, the intimacy of Sakusa resting his head on Atsumu’s lap. </p><p>Atsumu always stepped himself forward and Sakusa always met halfway.</p><p>The only change was that their magic followed suit, like an afterthought that came crashing in realising it was late to the party.</p><p>The fact you could lose that in an instant like any relationship almost cracks Atsumu’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks up, Sakusa stands in front of him, he hasn’t moved since he kicked out Komori. </p><p>“Don’t, don’t.” <em> Overthink it </em>. he doesn’t say but Atsumu can tell. The blonde tries to stop himself from barking out a “You too.” but he doesn’t know if Sakusa is hit by it as much as Atsumu is.</p><p>But the lack of words tell the entire story and Atsumu is then certain Sakusa feels the same.</p><p>“It’s a little.” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“But yer stayin' on this ride huh?” Atsumu watches as Sakusa eases his legs upwards. He sits on the couch, allowing Atsumu to rest his legs on his lap.</p><p>“Like I could leave. I don’t really want to be anywhere else.”</p><p>Atsumu lets out a soft, “Ah,” the words easing his anxiety just a little bit.</p><p>“Nothing’s changed Atsumu.” He’s right, nothing has other than the inherent magical differences, as a big picture nothing’s changed.</p><p>“But now I really know you love me omi-omi.” Atsumu half fakes a lopsided grin.</p><p>“Wasn’t that obvious in the first place?”<em> You don’t need a beloved mark to know that, </em> is the other definition laced behind those words. </p><p>Oh fucking, you stupid. Atsumu swears at himself within the brackets of his brain.</p><p>“Y-yeah but.” There’s a stutter in his voice. “Like in the-“ he needs to recover but he already started talking so this is really a dead end for him and he’s just too stupid and arrogant to stop. “The uh.” <em> Married Way? </em> his brain thinks then short circuits.</p><p>“Stop thinking. You’re hurting yourself.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Atsumu bites, “I just thought, with seeing everyone get a beloved mark, I must’ve done somethin wrong you know.” </p><p>Atsumu adjusts himself, leaving space for Sakusa as the raven haired man lays down next to him.</p><p>“I don’t think you were doing anything wrong.” Sakusa speaks so softly it’s almost a whisper. “You just love a lot Tsumu.” The last part was even quieter.</p><p>Atsumu sucks in a quick breath, stopping the tears threatening to come out of his eyes. It doesn’t stop him from overthinking. Thinking about it starts to get scary, realising that the mark shows up only when Atsumu decides to give all of him away. Then Atsumu reminds himself again. This is Sakusa giving himself wholeheartedly away too.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>That night Atsumu turns over in bed, his face meeting the back of Sakusa’s neck. Even under the blanket he’s a little cold because the window needs to be open. At that moment he’s already decided that he’s going to spoon the shit out of Sakusa but he takes the time to observe the marks embedded into his lover's neck.</p><p>The matchup is pretty, Atsumu never took the time to stare at his thigh either. There’s a warm sense of adoration that sprouts in Atsumu’s chest. </p><p>Then he thinks. “Yeah, this is it.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>On the 7th day, Atsumu walks into the kitchen as if he was on autopilot, he points towards the utensils drawer, making a pulling motion to himself. The drawer slowly drags itself open with a few of it’s cutlery flying out.</p><p>Atsumu rubs at his eyes, grasping the pan from the cupboard and onto the stove. He yawns, grabbing the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. Though he was still half away, he knew he could make the batter like the back of his hand.</p><p>He doesn’t notice Sakusa following him out of their bedroom, nor does he realise the shocked look on his face. Atsumu continues stirring into the formula, not worried that anything was happening to him.</p><p>“Tsumu.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“<em> Atsumu </em>.” oh that’s bad, did Atsumu do something wrong?</p><p>“Babe?” He looks up at Sakusa, freezing for a moment, concerned he did something that pissed his significant other off.</p><p>Atsumu jumps in his spot as something falls from the sky. Then he looks behind him and gasps, a spoon. His gaze shifts up and he sees it. Multiple utensils, the eggs, the flour, even the pan that was set on the stove, were all floating.</p><p>There’s a feeling of adrenaline that pumps itself into Atsumu’s body, he’s not sure where it comes from, and then he realises that it’s from Sakusa being just as surprised as he was that this was happening. Atsumu holds his hand out, making sure he has a grasp on everything in the air before lowering it and sequentially allowing everything to follow. He sets the pan back on the stove, the ingredients on the countertop and catches a fork on his other hand. </p><p>“Babe our magic is back!” Atsumu turns to Sakusa with a bright fox-like smile. </p><p>“No shit.” Sakusa meets him with a levelled look with a hint of a soft grin. Atsumu feels a small warmth at the back of his head and his eyes crinkle with joy even more. </p><p>“God I love this whole sharing feelings shit.” He steps closer to Sakusa, arms out wide. </p><p>“Ew.” Sakusa tries for disgust, Atsumu could tell, but it comes off as a laugh instead.</p><p>“Omi-Omi this means I can add magic to the pancakes!” Atsumu gasps, god he feels like a little kid again. </p><p>“Oh no.” </p><p>Atsumu feels the warmth burn brighter and his own joy skyrockets. </p><p>“Shhh Baby I know you love them, I can <em> feel </em> it.” Atsumu grabs Sakusa even closer, holding him tight in his arms..</p><p>Sakusa digs his forehead into Atsumu’s shoulder and lets out a breathy laugh. </p><p>“Stop.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The two of them don’t even blink when they go back to practice the next day. Even if they’re met with hounds of congratulations and laughs of ‘thank gods you’re okay.’ </p><p>“You two good to go?” Coach Fosters asks the both of them specifically after the team gets finished with their warm ups.</p><p>Atsumu salutes and Sakusa nods.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>There in the middle of the court Atsumu stands, he watches the pros around him get ready for the spike drills and smiles over to the other setter in the team. A ball gets launched towards him and Atsumu smirks.</p><p>He sets the ball, giving his 100% and Sakusa comes and spikes it, meeting it halfway.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a part of my soulkissed witches au!!!!</p><p>aaaa It’s finally done!!! I had this concept in my head right after I started working on the bokuaka fic and I wanted to touch on a big part in the world building and I was like, who. Who could I use, and then Sakuatsu slapped me in the face and I went oh okay. </p><p>First of all, big thank you to Odd for being an amazing beta reader (who also thought of the title!!!) and letting me know what you think. Ray from the SaSS server, your feedback really helped me out ;v; and Cas for helping me with the summary!!!!!</p><p>So fun things about this!! </p><p>- Beloved marks aren’t ever final, but they’re just an indication that as a couple you love each other wholeheartedly and are willing to give the other person everything. Most of the time Beloved marks can fade but they normally fade after the relationship is severed but that takes a while after because the love you feel for someone never really leaves you know?</p><p>- Like in the beginning while this fic highlights the romantic importance of Beloved’s there are Platonic beloveds, there is also no cap on how many you can make, its just like depends on how vulnerable you can be.</p><p>- Atsumu enjoys magic that focuses on attunement and protection, or generally crafting things which is why he’s so good with wards while Sakusa has more fun when it comes to elemental magic</p><p>- I also have no idea who Komori's Beloved is, I just wanted him to have one, good on you Komori</p><p>So that’s done, I do have other fics planned for this au! It’s honestly a struggle to pick which one to work on but thank you for reading and also feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes you see!!</p><p>Oh and I’m @<a href="https://twitter.com/theskycat101">Theskycat101</a> on twitter, please feel free to contact me and talk to me abt hq!!!! And these boys!! : D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>